Ranking all Joe Moraliste Post Credit Scenes
First I'm going to list all the scenes so I don't get mixed up. Tale of Joe Moraliste Post Credit Scene Joe was sleeping in his room, now living with the Anti-Polls. Joe, alarmed by his nightmare, woke up to see everyone else asleep. As he woke up, he saw a red light coming rapidly at him. Suddenly he heard something roaring towards his apartment and then blacked out.... Return of the Darkness Post Credit Scene A man with a blue misshapen head, no hair, and white eyes and mouth entered a room that had its walls littered with diagrams of six mysterious gemstones. He opened a safe, and put on its contents - a gold glove with six small slots on it. "Fine, I'll do it myself," said Moder. Infinity Poll Post Credit Scene Heh heh heh... They forgot that I've been lurking in the shadows this entire time! They won't be expecting a thing! I will strike, destroy everything they know and love, and soon, DORIAN DOMANEX will reign su-" "Sorry, Dorian, we won't be doing any new Joe Moraliste stories for a while." "WHAT?! NO! I will not allow this! I will not stand for this obscenity! I WILL HAVE MY-" Civil War Post Credit Scene Somewhere on the other side of Planet GC, a temple stood in a deep forest. In the central chamber, an element sat in a special stand. The element began to glow brightly... Dimensional Traveler Post Credit Scene 1 Nate walked around the clouds of the Overthere, looking for the right cloud. Upon coming to the cloud he was looking for, he stopped. Slowly, the spirit of BiggerNate appeared. "I'm sorry," Nate said. "I know," Big replied. Dimensional Traveler Post Credit Scene 2 Infi-Nate floated in a lifeless void. He chuckled to himself. "You just sealed your fate, Moraliste," he said. He played with his powers gleefully. "The Apocalypse is coming..." Narwhals Post Credit Scene ¨Ugh....what....happend?¨ ¨We lost the battle, Dorian. And they know of the element's location.¨ ¨We have to go after them and get the element before they do, Zero!¨ ¨Allow me. You suck at being a villian anyways. Take this as a bit of schooling. Now grab my hand.¨ MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!! Secondary Team Post Credit Scene "Finally." Infi-Nate said. "My foolproof plan to defeat Moraliste and his band of misfits is complete! Now all you need to do is help me, Zero!" Infi-Nate's good eye turned from Red to black, and Zero began talking out of him. "Dark Nate, this plan....It is too cruel, even for me! I'd never help you!" He said weakly. "Well, at least I gave you an option to be nice. Now I have to force your power out of you, which may kill you. OH! Did I say 'may'? I meant 'WILL'!" He snapped his fingers and Infi-Nate's eye turned pure red. "Time to begin phase one." (Note: There is no post credit scene for Palette and ComedyP or Stories of the Great War (yet)) RANKING TIME! So time to rank them. These are my opinions so don't yell at me. 8. Narwhals Post Credit Scene Disappointing Scene though and it could have been better. Really was hoping for a Narwhales 2 Post credit Scene. 7. Dimensional Traveler Post Credit Scene 1 Confusing Post credit Scene as this was never explored. 6. Return of the Darkness Post Credit Scene While it was good, It was pretty uncreative. 5. Infinity Poll Post Credit Scene I did enjoy this credit scene as it was very funny but it didn't contribute to the story as much. 4. Civil War Post Credit Scene Very mysterious and got me excited. However it was very short. 3. Dimensional Traveler Post Credit Scene 2 A cool scene, but there is a better end credit scene with Infi-Nate in it. 2. Tale of Joe Moraliste Post Credit Scene A great scene and really got me excited. Did giveaway a bit too much information though. 1.Secondary Team Post Credit Scene Even though a bad story, It was still worth the post credit scene. The post credit scene was great but Zero probably should have died in the actual story because it felt as if Zero was wasted. Category:Stories Category:Joe Moraliste